Confrontation
by Biotica 4820
Summary: This is my very first story so if you have any constructive criticism please let me know!


"Just as we thought it couldn't get any worse, right Nick." Diamond wasn't that surprised, considering the fact that she has gone through a lot in the past month with all the infected and deaths that had been occurring.

"What made you think it was going to get any better, D'? We are in a Zombie apocalypse; the kind where everyone we know is dead."

"God damnit, Nick be nice to the girl. She is the only girl we have besides Rochelle. You need to learn to appreciate them or, they won't bother to help you when you need it."

"Screw you, Ellis," is all Nick can muster in a brief five seconds. "At least they like me, unlike you. You are just a hick that lived with his mom until the infection. I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"God damn Nick, just calm down Ellis is just trying to tell you as it is." Rochelle snapped, "He really is right you know and don't rely on me anyway, Nick. I'm not going to be nice at least sometimes, then count me out on helping your sorry ass." _Wow, I never thought I could sound so convincing_, Rochelle thought to herself.

"Whatever Rochelle it's not you would ever come to my rescue anyway, so why would I count on you? You aren't even the best woman on the group."

"Coach, are you alright?" Diamond, being the only one noticing everyone's reactions, is starting to notice that Coach really hasn't said anything at all. All she came to notice is that he was trembling but couldn't tell why and really she doesn't understand it either. "Coach, are you okay?" she repeats, but she still can't think of what went wrong.

"Maybe he's just, I don't know, sleeping?" Really Ellis had no idea what was going on either but he still thought it was weird. Coach has never acted like that before and they have been with them for just a little over a month.

"Coach?" Rochelle is now sort of screaming at him but he still isn't really doing anything. Now everyone's eyes are on Coach and he still isn't doing anything.

"Why isn't he moving Rochelle? He may be over 40, but that doesn't explain why he isn't moving at all. I'm wondering if he's still alive. But even if he is, why the hell isn't he moving or anything?" Diamond is screaming, but not because she's angry. She is at the point of crying because she has come to known the only people who have survived besides her and she's worried that he isn't moving.

"Maybe he is infected or something. I vote we kill him right now. We can just put him out of his misery right now." Nick chips in with a completely uncalled for comment.

"Nick, you're such an asshole! Even if that wasn't serious, why would you even consider saying something like that? I can't believe you were even married! Maybe your wife was a stuck-up bitch, just like you!" Rochelle screams, focusing her attention toward Nick who is starting to tremble at Rochelle's new found mouth.

"All of you just shut up!" Everyone is now scared out of their minds and have their eyes focused on the one person, Coach. "Nick why can't you just get along with anyone here? You are burning your own bridges and it will not help you any better if you get thrown down a hill or even falling to your death!

"Rochelle, you have to just stop being the little bitch you are! Just because Nick is the way he is doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level! You are way better than that! The fact that you brought up his ex-wife was uncalled for! You knew nothing about him before this infection, so don't even pretend you do!"

Rochelle and Nick look at each other with the same dumbfound look, trembling with fear from Coach's fury. "As for you, Ellis and D', I'm glad that you two stayed out of this. You two are probably the only mature ones here. I'm thinking you should lead the group from now on."

"Well, thanks Coach, but I don't really think that's a good idea. We're only 23 and 25." Ellis just nods his head in agreement with Diamond. "See, even Ellis doesn't think it's a good idea. I would have to say that you should stay the leader."

Coach just looks at them for a few seconds but then he comes to realize that they were right. "Well it's up to you two and since you have decided the well I guess I'll have to agree with that. Thanks for your honesty you two. That shows good for you both."

"So what you let them decide who gets to be the leader! What are you fucking crazy! They are only 23 and 25! Why let them make the decision?" Nick snarls angrily.

"Goddamn, Nick shut up! Coach is right and you're just pissed that you aren't the leader." _Not like you could be one anyway._ This was the very first time that Nick shut his mouth. He just keeps walking thought the park and trying not to get lost thought the numerous hedges.

Through their screaming they hear the sound of crying, which has everyone coming to an immediate stop. Everyone just sat there and now all they hear is crying. They aren't sure what it is but they have a pretty good idea. This would have to be a very eventful day for them.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is. Please someone say its not-…"

"Witch!" Coach and Ellis hissed rather loudly simultaneously while cutting off Diamond.

"Let's just try to sneak past her please I don't want to piss her off."

"Coming from the same person that-…"

They suddenly realize that it's a wandering Witch and she has begun to walk towards them.

"Shit, is she trying to corner us? What should we do?"

"Try and sneak by her D'…"

"D' she is walking toward you stay back!" Nick spoke, sounding worried for someone.

"I am trying but she isn't stopping!" Then she hears the rustle of the hedge. Now she was cornered. "Guys help i can't move anywhere!" The witch hears her and then she finally looks up. It starts of with a little growl then a groan and by the time she starting screaming, its too late.

"D' look out!" Ellis comes running to her rescue when a Jockey comes from the other side of the hedge and starts to drag him away. "Shit, this thing's riding me! Help!"

Now Diamond is screwed she is running for her life with Rochelle hot on her tail both unloading bullet after bullet into the Witch's body. Meanwhile Ellis is being followed by Nick and Coach, who are trying to kill that Jockey on Ellis. Finally the Jockey comes to his death but the witch is still chasing Diamond. As they start to run toward bullet shots the sound gets louder.

Just as they round the corner, Diamond comes running around with the Witch right behind her and Rochelle trying to keep up. By the time the Witch dies, a female Boom appears and vomits on Nick and Coach, while Rochelle is being pounded by a Charger that had come out of nowhere.

This just leaves Diamond and Ellis, who are apparent;y now the only hope for survival. Diamond fires at the Charger, killing it and causing it to drop Rochelle. Meanwhile, Ellis is trying to cover the boys on the gazebo. Rochelle is now screaming in pain and it is a good thing that there are plenty of health kits to spare. As Diamond fixes up Rochelle, Nick and Coach have washed the bile off of them and they pick off the last of the zombie stragglers still lurking around.

"I'm amazed that we all just survived that. Is everyone okay?" Ellis asks, looking around to make sure there is no one else to kill.

"I'm all good thanks to D' here. But she is missing a health pack now." Rochelle replies.

"I'll be fine as long as we get moving. Does everyone agree with that?" Diamond says calmly.

"Well let's just get to the trailer over there and we should be fine for a while." Nick finally speaks up with his opinion. _About time he started giving us some input._.

"Wait, what was that?"

"What are you hearing? Please tell me!"

"I hear coughing and some weird noises."

"Nick's Mom is right there with a tonguer!"

"That's not his mom, that's a Spitter!"

"So that's a Spitter, huh… Think she's single?"

"Hun-…!"

Before Ellis could finish, a Hunter pounces on him and the other two infected have little time to hesitate. Just as quickly as the Hunter pounced on Ellis, the Smoker took the opportunity to grab Coach. The Spitter appeared shortly thereafter and spat a puddle of acid on top of the Hunter.

She then runs over Coach and starts to scratch him until the Smoker's tongue was broken she then manages to get Coach incapacitated from his now badly injured legs. The Spitter than decides to run over to the Hunter who was no longer there so she decided to run like hell and damn was she fast. She managed to escape the rest of the survivors and make it over the fence without taking a bullet.

"Coach, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine D' just help me up so we can camp out in that trailer for the night. I'm in no condition to go any further."

They got Coach up and carried him over to the trailer where there we some supplies sitting around and strangely a few blankets for them to use. As Rochelle got Coach fixed up to stop his severe bleeding, due to the numerous scratches, they start to set up for the night. While they were doing that, Coach immediately fell asleep after all the infected attacks so the remaining four figure that camping was indeed the best idea.

"Well, least ya'll are handlin' yourselves well." Little did Ellis realize he was only talking to Diamond. "Nice work out there D' you did great."

"Thanks Ellis you didn't do too bad yourself, but let's get some sleep. Everyone else is already passed out so we might as well, too. I definitely don't want to be exhausted in the morning when we all leave"

"Good idea D'. I guess I'll see ya in the morning."

"That you will, Ellis."


End file.
